I need to sleep, can't get no sleep
by elejamie
Summary: Edd cannot get to sleep, so he writes a poem. My first non T-rated fanfic. It might be short, but it could be a good story too. Read and review once you've done.


-1I need to sleep, can't get no sleep

Plot: Edd is struggling to sleep, so he writes a poem about his insomnia.

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm trying to kill time, so I don't act crazy between now, and the start of the Cannes film Festival. So I threw this together. And if you ask, this isn't based on ExhaustED, but rather when I had insomnia because of exams (glad I don't have another exam for a while). And also it quite clearly says on my profile that I'm an insomniac.

This short story starts of like a regular story, then the poem. And if you ask, yes the title is based on that Faithless song.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd tossed and turned repeatedly in his bed. Every time he closed his eyes, they re-opened, like they were springs. It had been a rough week for our intellectual friend. He had to visit Ed's grandparents on the Monday; go shopping with his mother on the Tuesday; help his dad at work on the Wednesday; help Eddy with his homework on the Thursday; and today, he helped Ed and Eddy with their science project, which was about what fruits can complete a circuit. Edd glared at the alarm clock. It read 1:30am.

He sighed, and got up. Even 12 glasses of hot milk couldn't get him to sleep. He then tried reading a book, so he got the thickest book he found. He turned the lamp on, and started to read. After half an hour, Edd still couldn't sleep. He sighed, and headed towards his desk. With the lamp still blazing in the background, he brandished some sheets of paper. He then decided to write a poem.

_I cease to tire because of a lack of slumber_

_When I return to my bed in my abode_

_I cannot get that feeling of sawing lumber_

_Is it something I cannot decode?_

_Why, oh why_

_Are my eyes not wet, but dry._

Edd felt disgusted by the first stanza, crumpled it up, and threw it in the bin. He then grabbed a new sheet of paper and started to write.

_The fatigue builds up like a construction site_

_With the noise of the outside_

_Keeping me up, even late at night_

_With my lack of sleep bona fide_

_Why is it when I close my eyes_

_They spring up, to my surprise?_

Edd felt comfortable with this stanza and tore the paper in half, preserving it. He then began work on the second half of the paper.

_I wake up, against my free will_

_And try to return again_

_Alas, my dreams still_

_Avoid me, and they return to disdain_

_Why is it when I close my eyes_

_They spring up, to my surprise?_

Edd was on a roll. He kept that sheet in a pile, along with the other stanza. He began work on the next one.

_The moon shines directly into my eyes_

_However it does not blind me_

_I cannot break through it's disguise_

_As I can still clearly see_

_Why is it when I close my eyes_

_They spring up, to my surprise?_

Edd felt tired as he struggles to put the first half of the second piece of paper in the pile. He looked outside the window, and noticed that dawn was breaking. He decided to wrap things up.

_And so I remain awake_

_For the light has come_

_Even though my life was at stake_

_What I said was done_

_No need to close my eyes_

_They spring up, no surprise._

Edd stumbled towards the bed and turned off the lamp. He got up underneath the covers, and went back to sleep. It would've been successful, but, sadly, the alarm went a second later. Edd, frustrated, threw the alarm out of the window.

Eddy was walking towards Edd's house, when suddenly the alarm clock hit him on the top of his head. Eddy knew Edd didn't want to be disturbed, and went back off home. In fact, he might've been sleepwalking, because he left his room in nothing more than his underwear. A car then left Edd's garage, and it ran over the alarm clock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this story isn't much, but I might do better. And for some reason, I've got a hankering for some doughnuts. Don't send some to Coventry, they might go off on the flight here. And I'm certainly not gonna tell ya where I live…

I might as well start My story sometime later this week/early next week. This'll be the last reminder I'll put up before the story. It might be big, it might be epic, who knows? We'll just have to wait and see. If you're wondering, Eddy's father, who accidentally parked his car in his garage, was the person leaving the garage. I would've put Edd's parents, but they'd be breaking the Sabbath (read Okkar hinsti dans, or OHD as I like to call it).


End file.
